História curta sobre as coisas que não são ditas
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Uma história curta sobre as coisas que não são ditas - Todas as coisas se complicam quando a verdade dos sentimentos não é dita, ou quando o amor não é declarado. Friendship/Humor/Romance/Drama? Uma pitada de cada.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma história curta sobre as coisas que não são ditas**

**Autor**: emptyspaces11  
**Fandom**: J2  
**Par**: Jared/Jensen  
**Disclaimer**: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez. Isso não tem fins lucrativos.  
**Advertência: Conteúdo adulto? Na linguagem, referências... Mas de explícito, acho que não terá coisa alguma.  
****Sumário**: Todas as coisas se complicam quando a verdade não é dita, ou quando o amor não é declarado.

**Uma história curta sobre as coisas que não são ditas**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma história curta sobre as coisas que não são ditas**

**Autor**: emptyspaces11  
**Fandom**: J2  
**Par**: Jared/Jensen  
**Disclaimer**: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez. Isso não tem fins lucrativos.  
**Advertência: Conteúdo adulto? Na linguagem, referências... Mas de explícito, acho que não terá coisa alguma.  
****Sumário**: Todas as coisas se complicam quando a verdade não é dita, ou quando o amor não é declarado.

**Uma história curta sobre as coisas que não são ditas**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**Uma história curta sobre as coisas que não são ditas**

**Autor**: emptyspaces11  
**Fandom**: J2  
**Par**: Jared/Jensen  
**Disclaimer**: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez. Isso não tem fins lucrativos.  
**Advertência: Conteúdo adulto? Na linguagem, referências... Mas de explícito, acho que não terá coisa alguma.  
****Sumário**: Todas as coisas se complicam quando a verdade não é dita, ou quando o amor não é declarado.

**Uma história curta sobre as coisas que não são ditas**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**Uma história curta sobre as coisas que não são ditas**

**Autor**: emptyspaces11  
**Fandom**: J2  
**Par**: Jared/Jensen  
**Disclaimer**: Eles não me pertencem. E nada do que eu estou escrevendo é realmente verdade, aconteceu ou acontecerá, muito embora haja muita gente torcendo para que eles se juntem de vez. Isso não tem fins lucrativos.  
**Advertência: Conteúdo adulto? Na linguagem, referências... Mas de explícito, acho que não terá coisa alguma.  
****Sumário**: Todas as coisas se complicam quando a verdade não é dita, ou quando o amor não é declarado.

**Uma história curta sobre as coisas que não são ditas**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
